


Checking You Out

by Invincible_Voldemort



Series: Obikin AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A few lame library pick up lines, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a giant softie who loves his children, Biker!Anakin, But why does Obi-Wan always see him with bloodied knuckles?, Feels, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Leia has no filter, Librarian!Obi-Wan, Light Angst, M/M, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Romance, single dad!anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: "You want children's fairytales?" Obi-Wan confirmed skeptically. Obi-Wan knew it wasn't his right to question what people liked to read, but here the tall man was again…disrupting the image Obi-Wan had of him in his mind."Yeah, something that a six-year old might like." The biker squirmed under Obi-Wan's gaze, the embarrassment now evident.OR, in which Obi-Wan discovers that the tall, intimidating man in a leather jacket is actually a giant fluffy marshmallow.Library!AU
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754605
Comments: 11
Kudos: 445





	Checking You Out

Obi-Wan paused, his hand hovering over the restocking cart. He had spent the better half of the morning returning books to their rightful shelves. The job was rather monotonous and slightly tedious if anything. He'd much rather be at the Help Desk where he could interact with the patrons of the library.

However, his attention was now focused on the man who was walking through the adjacent aisle. That blond, curly haired man he had noticed frequently in the last few weeks. His hands skimmed the books as he carefully read the titles on the spine of the covers as he looked to be deep in thought.

The man had only interacted with Obi-Wan twice or thrice, asking for help on locating books. Their conversations had been short and minimal. Now, Obi-Wan wasn't typically a judgmental man, but seeing the leather jacket, tight black jeans, and the single pierced ear, he wasn't all that impressed. He looked like a common biker jock. Well, maybe not so common. He looked intimidating with his tall stature. And of course, the clothes only played to the image. However, the biggest warning signs that told Obi-Wan to keep away was the presence of a new injury every time he saw the man. His knuckles were often bruised or his arm wrapped in a bandage. He sported random cuts and scrapes on his face. He fit the image of biker gang member to the tee.

Obi-Wan knew better than to get involved with a man like that. A biker. A pierced biker. Likely tattooed too if he had to venture a guess.

But, that wasn't to say he wasn't attractive. That would have been an utter lie. The blond man was extremely handsome with those bright blue eyes and inviting red lips. They were a stark contrast to the dark colors that he chose to wear regularly.

Obi-Wan had been surprised, the few times they had interacted, at the type of books the man had wanted to read. The blond man seemed to have a penchant for reading reference books about engineering. More specifically, mechanical engineering. However, he supposed, it would make sense for a biker to read about mechanical engineering. You know, to tune up a bike and all. When Obi-Wan had taken him to the reference book section, the man had claimed he had read most of them already, asking if he had something more advanced.

By the time Obi-Wan had located the book that the man was trying to find, his initial shock resurfaced once noted the book. A book commonly used by students in their first year of a MechE PhD. To be fair, the man did look rather young. Perhaps right out of college, but the lines on his face made him look much older.

When the man had returned the book less than a week later, Obi-Wan knew his initial judgment was correct. There was no possibility that anyone could have finished that monstrosity in anything short of a semester.

Obi-Wan snorted as his thoughts had quickly escaped him and the task at hand.

As he finished restocking the shelves, Obi-Wan turned around the cart to return it back to the Reserve section of the library.

Not noticing that the blond-haired man had moved, Obi-Wan almost collided into the other man as he turned around the corner with a stack of books blocking his face.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan muttered apologetically.

"S'alright," the blond responded amicably. "My fault for not being able to see where I'm going! I shouldn't have stacked the books so high. If you could just excuse me just a bit."

Feeling surprised by the friendly tone, Obi-Wan moved out of the way as the man shuffled past him.

Granted, the man had never been rude to him… their conversations far too short for any such thing to happen… Obi-Wan had a particular image of the biker in his mind and anything that seemed to challenge that image was jarring.

* * *

The next time Obi-Wan saw the man, a mere few days later, the man approached him specifically, despite the presence of other library staff being around.

He looked a little hesitant as he spoke, "Could you help me with…"

"Mechanics again?" Obi-Wan interrupted. Obi-Wan wanted to slap his mouth shut at the remark. He was a librarian for Pete's sake. He wasn't supposed to take special interest in what one of the library's many patrons chose to read.

The other man scratched the back of his neck, slightly perplexed, "No, actually, not today."

Obi-Wan noticed that his normally hooped silver earring was replaced by a dangling one. And the leather jacket he had sported today was studded. Looking at those arms, he idly wondered what the biceps underneath looked like.

As his thoughts continued to betray him, he had not even noticed the other man speak.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I was looking for something more along the lines of children's fairytales."

Obi-Wan simply blinked in surprise as the man turned a bit red from his request.

"You want children's fairytales?" Obi-Wan confirmed. Obi-Wan knew it wasn't his right to question what people liked to read, but here he was again…disrupting the image he had of him in his mind.

"Yeah, something that a six-year old might like." The biker squirmed under Obi-Wan's gaze, the embarrassment now evident.

Obi-Wan led him to the children's section. Judging by the looks on the faces of the parents accompanying their children in the section, Obi-Wan wasn't the only person to think that the tall blond-haired man looked severely out of place.

* * *

The next time Obi-Wan saw the man…he should really get his name at some point… he saw him walking in the children's section with a small, brown-haired pigtailed girl in tow. Or perhaps it was the other way. The little girl appeared to be tugging at the hand of the blond-haired man.

It was a jarring sight to see the man, who towered over the little girl, let himself be dragged along by the extremely energetic child.

However, the man didn't seem the least bit bothered as he looked at the child with fond exasperation.

The little girl turned around, her pigtails bouncing as she crossed her arms with an angry pout on her face, "C'mon Ani! Let's go ask."

"Alright, Lei, alright," He heard the man, Ani, respond with a smile.

Seconds later, Obi-Wan found himself being confronted by the brown-haired child, "Excuse me, sir."

Obi-Wan crouched down to her height, "What can I do for you today, little miss?"

"Since Ani here is too shy to ask," she looked pointedly at the tall, blond man. "Can you tell me where the books on planes are?"

Obi-Wan didn't even register the first part of the sentence, too shocked by how much the little girl talked liked an adult. He vaguely noticed the mortified expression on Ani's face as the little girl spoke.

Ani's deep blush only intensified once Obi-Wan pried his eyes away from the child, giving him a look-over. The biker was dressed as he normally was. A black helmet was secured in one hand, finally affirming Obi-Wan's suspicion that he was in fact a biker. He had a slightly busted lip that looked like the stitches had come loose. But what shocked Obi-Wan the most, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed it when the man had entered the library today, was a fresh jagged scar running across his right eye. The edges were still pink and puckered. He had seen the man with minor injuries before, but this was a new level of pain.

Before he could comment, which would have been wildly inappropriate given their nonexistent relationship, the little girl interrupted impatiently, "Ani, we need to go soon! Luke's waiting."

Ani ruffled her head playfully, not wanting to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. The little girl, Lei, batted away the hand angrily as she huffed. "You promised!"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Right this way. What type of books on planes are you looking for?"

"Like from the movie Planes!" the young girl said excitedly, her anger momentarily forgotten. As the little girl chattered about the animated movie, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder what her connection was to Ani.

Was he her baby-sitter? That couldn't be. Who in their right mind would have a man that seemed to be getting into new fights everyday take care of their child?

Her brother perhaps? They didn't look alike either.

Family friend?

As Lei eagerly looked through the children's books, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the man, "Is this why you were asking for children's fairytales last time?"

The other man's head shot up as though he were surprised to hear the librarian speak to him. Before he could speak, the little girl interrupted, "No, those were for my brother, Luke. I like to read about airplanes!"

She faced the man she had come in with, holding up a book triumphantly in her hand, "Let's go Ani!"

She waved goodbye to Obi-Wan as she dragged Ani away. Obi-Wan waved back at the child, taking note of the apologetic look on the younger man's face as he was being pulled away.

* * *

He found Lei and Ani at the table a few weeks later. This time, the pair was accompanied by a young blond-haired boy who appeared to be Lei's age. The two children sat close together, leaning over the table with their foreheads nearly touching as they listened to Ani point at something in the book in front of them.

"And then Cinderella said, 'It is a little snug. But it'll have to do! Now, for a name…'" before the young man could continue any further, he was interrupted by the two children at the table.

Lei had shoved the blond-haired boy.

"Luke, move! I can't see."

The little boy retaliated, "Leia, stop pushing me." He shoved her back. The two children grabbed each other's hair, beginning to tug on it when Ani stood up, his hands placed firmly on the table.

"Leia, Luke, let go of one another this instant."

Obi-Wan was shocked by the tone the young man had adopted. He was honestly a bit terrified. While he didn't raise his voice, his tone was cold and sharp. Both children stopped upon hearing the blond man's words, looking bashfully at the tall man.

However, it wasn't long before one of them decided to irritate the other.

"Luke, I hate you!" Leia screeched as the blond boy tugged at her curls. "I wish we weren't twins."

Luke suddenly quietened, clearly taking the words of his sister to heart. Obi-Wan could recognize the face of a child about to cry at any moment. Clearly Ani did too as he gathered the young boy in his arms quickly. He gently lowered Luke's face on to his shoulder, patting the boy as he began to sob, the tears falling on to the biker's leather jacket. Ani grabbed Leia's hand. Despite his anger, he was controlled and gentle with the girl. Leia now had a remorseful look on her face, looking like she too was going to be on the verge of tears. The little boy began to hiccup. Not wanting to cause a scene, the young man led both children to the front door. His eyes briefly met Obi-Wan's, the latter suddenly feeling ashamed for watching.

Luke's sobs were still going strong, the occasional sniffle being heard as the boy continued to cry.

Ani brushed away the stray hair on the boy's forehead. "Daddy…" Luke whimpered.

Ani placed a soft peck on the blond-haired child, "It's alright Lukey, Lei didn't mean that. She loves you."

The younger man offered Obi-Wan a weak smile before exiting the library, leaving the older man completely dumbfounded.

* * *

When Obi-Wan saw Ani again, the man was alone. He stood in front of Obi-Wan's space at the help desk, one hand rubbing over the other as he waited for Obi-Wan to finish his call.

Obi-Wan wasn't expecting to see the younger man in front of him again, but there he was. As he usually was… tight black jeans, leather jacket and all.

"Are you looking for something?" Obi-Wan began.

"I just wanted to apologize," Ani rushed to speak. "For the commotion last time. They know they're supposed to be quiet in the library, but they can be a handful at times."

"It's really no problem," Obi-Wan frowned, not really sure why the younger man thought this required an apology.

The other man became silent, suddenly not sure what he was going to say.

"Is that all—"

"I just didn't want you to have a negative image of me." The younger man finally blurted out.

"What?" Obi-Wan had an incredulous look on his face.

"For not being able to handle my children properly."

Obi-Wan could sense the insecurity emanating from the young man, a boy really. The normally stoic looking man looked terrified. A dawn of realization hit Obi-Wan square in the face. The man was worried that he was doing a poor job of raising his children. He was scared he was doing something wrong.

"Look,"

"Anakin," the man interrupted. "My name is Anakin."

"Anakin, I think you handled the situation far better than most parents. When children become upset, I've seen the parents blow the situation out of proportion by raising their voices. More than the children, they're the ones that don't seem to realize they're in the library. I really think you took care of the whole thing very well."

"Yeah, you think so?" Anakin seemed a little shy at the praise.

"I really do, not that you need my approval. But, I was truly impressed."

Obi-Wan looked at the clock, noting that it was almost closing time. Anakin's eyes followed as he realized he was keeping Obi-Wan late, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No worries. I was just going to close up."

As Obi-Wan began putting his stuff way, he saw Anakin lingering around, his fingers running over the books at the front entrance.

Was he waiting for him?

Obi-Wan hurried up, meeting the young man at the entrance. Anakin was startled by Obi-Wan's sudden presence.

"Were you by any chance waiting for me?" Obi-Wan asked, finally asking the question he had been wanting to ask for the last ten minutes.

"I—I was hoping we could perhaps grab coffee?" he asked, his voice raising to a question at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, I…" Obi-Wan was taken aback by the sudden proposal.

"I understand if you'd rather not…if you have something to do," the other man said quickly.

"No, no, coffee would be good. Lead the way."

The rain had begun to form, small droplets beginning to hit the ground as the two men rushed to the nearest coffee shop. Waiting for their orders, Obi-Wan stood in the rather awkward silence as he watched the taller man.

Anakin, finally deciding to speak, turned to the older man, "Thank you for being patient with me."

"You don't need to thank—"

Anakin waved aside his statement, "I'm a little insecure about the twins…about myself… everything really."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, urging the man to continue. However, the pair were interrupted by the barista calling out their orders.

Once they had their coffees in their hands, Anakin tilted his head towards an open seat by the window, the question in his mind obvious.

"Of course."

After a few minutes of silence, the both of them sipping on their coffee, Anakin spoke up again, "People have this image of me. Of who I am. I know how I dress… how I look in their eyes. I look like I'm a no-good member of a gang. A man who clearly could not keep it in his pants as a high schooler."

Obi-Wan stayed silent. What else was he supposed to say? That that's exactly what he had thought?

Anakin continued, "In a sense, they're right. I'm just a mechanic at a local bike shop. I like to tune up bikes. Especially my own. I take it for a run once I fiddle with it. It usually leads to accidents." He gestured at the scars on his face with a humorless chuckle.

"I'm just a high-school drop-out at best."

Obi-Wan suddenly felt really bad for having judged Anakin. Sure there was truth to it, but that didn't give him the right to make those calls without having ever talked to the man. He felt a rush of anger at himself and the other members of society who had decided that people like Anakin were somehow to be avoided.

"Padmé was the one who had it all planned out. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The twins weren't supposed to have this type of life."

"Padmé?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin cleared his throat, "She— she was my girlfriend. The twins' mother."

"Oh," Obi-Wan didn't want to prod what looked like a sensitive subject.

But that didn't seem to stop Anakin, despite the drop in his tone as he continued, "We were high-school sweethearts. We had plans to go to college. She had gotten accepted to Harvard. She wanted to be a lawyer. I had gotten accepted at MIT to study mechanical engineering."

Obi-Wan's mind went haywire as he took in this new information. The young man in front of him had gotten accepted at MIT to study mechanical engineering?!

"But senior year, we found out that she was pregnant. We had a plan on how we were going to manage the baby and college, but things went to shit quickly. Her parents had cut off all support once they found she was pregnant. On top of that, it was a high-risk pregnancy, and she was carrying twins."

Obi-Wan just listened silently, feeling almost numb with sadness as he watched Anakin's eyes becoming slightly moist.

"Anakin, you don't…"

But Anakin didn't seem to hear him, his mind now entirely focused on the story as he shivered before taking a deep breath, "They had suggested terminating the pregnancy, but she refused. We knew that twins often came early, so we tried to take every precaution, listened to everything that the doctor's said. But, it was no use. She died a few hours after she gave birth."

By now, the tears were silently falling down Anakin's face. Obi-Wan wanted to reach over to comfort him, but he wasn't sure how. He took a napkin in his hand, planning to wipe the tears on the younger man's face. But the younger man simply grabbed the napkin from Obi-Wan's hand, dabbing away at the tears himself. Obi-Wan resorted to just patting the young man's back gently.

"That's why I'm so insecure about everything. Especially with Luke and Leia. I'm worried that everything I do will just mess things up for them. As a single parent, I'm not able to provide them with all they deserve."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan finally managed, "From everything I've seen, you have been such an attentive parent. Even from the brief encounter with your kids, I can see how much they love and respect you in their eyes. And you, being worried about being a good father shows just how much you love them. Your love for them is more than the love of two parents combined."

Anakin had stopped crying but his eyes were still tinged with red, "I'm sorry."

"You need to stop apologizing," Obi-Wan berated.

"I hardly know you, but I just opened an emotional can of worms that you didn't ask for."

Anakin stood up with the faintest hint of a smile on his face, "All this on the first date."

Obi-Wan sputtered, almost choking on the coffee in his mouth.

"Anakin!"

However, the man was long gone with a small wave as he had exited the coffee shop.

* * *

Obi-Wan finally saw Anakin again the following week with a pile of books in his hand once more. He was waiting patiently in line for Obi-Wan to finish up with another person.

He walked forward once the woman in front of him was done.

"Mind checking me out?" Anakin asked.

"Excuse me?!"

He thrust the books in hands in front of Obi-Wan with a sly grin playing on his lips, "I asked if you would mind checking me out."

"Fuck off, Anakin!"

Anakin pursed his lips, suddenly pouting, "You're no fun."

Obi-Wan shook his head at the younger man's antics, not wanting to play along, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Anakin looked at him expectantly.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Do you have any overdue books, sir? Because you have fine written all over you."

"The delivery of the line was a bit dry."

"Anakin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I couldn't resist the lame pick up lines at the end. 
> 
> I hope you liked this one-shot! I do have plans for at least one more Obikin one shot, so please keep an eye out for that. If you liked this one, please let me know. I love hearing your feedback.


End file.
